Conversación inconclusa
by Lupus moesta
Summary: Es algo tan vacío y tan corto que John considera ridículo llamarlo conversación...


_Es la primera vez que escribo sobre este fandom (aunque ya le tenía ganas desde hace tiempo), ojala no salga tan mal :S._

_------------------------------------------------_

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, lamentablemente. Pero acepto Winchester cuando quieran ;).

_**Conversación inconclusa**_

-¿Cogió el bus a tiempo?

John Winchester -serenidad y sangre fría- voltea la página de un viejo historial sobre asesinatos en la granja McGregor, se mantiene sobre su silla sin levantar la mirada de las hojas, intentando que su voz suene casual, como si preguntara si ha recogido la ropa de la lavandería o si ha comprado más balas para la cacería de mañana.

Dean –que hace veinte minutos podía ser serenidad pero no tan sangre fría- intenta mantenerse quieto, intenta que sus piernas no se quiebren y que sus nudillos no se tensen cuando su corazón bombea tan rápido, buscando una salida y pidiéndole a gritos que corra hacia su padre y lo golpee hasta que le diga por qué dejó que Sam se marchará, desesperado y mudo de tanto pedirle que se abalance sobre él y le rompa cada hueso hasta hacerlo confesar algún plan que hable de destruir la poca familia que le queda.

-Sí, señor.

Es algo tan vacío y tan corto que John considera ridículo llamarlo conversación.

Tiene demasiadas preguntas que hacerle, si le ha aceptado el dinero extra, si cogió los emparedados del desayuno por si le da hambre durante el camino, si estaba llevando chaqueta y bufanda ahora que se acerca el invierno, si tenía suficiente ropa limpia, si le ha aceptado la tarjeta por si no encontrara algún iluso que contrate un muchacho que ni siquiera quiere mencionar de donde viene, pero sobre todo quiere preguntarle si ha dejado un mensaje de despedida para él.

Pero cuando el valor comienza a calentarle la garganta, Dean ya está encerrado en el baño intentando quitarse el olor del último abrazo que le dio a su hermano pequeño, porque duele sentirlo todavía contra su nariz, contra los vellos de su brazo que siguen erizados como si la electricidad de su sangre se hubiera despertado, y hay algo que duele cuando cierra los ojos y siente que no hay nadie que lo apure porque se debe estar terminando el agua caliente.

John sabe que es mentira eso de que los primeros días son las más difíciles, porque conforme pasen, se harán peor cuando ambos paren en algún motel decente que no tenga solo canales de porno que terminen de traumatizar a Sam, y será aún más difícil no encontrar revistas de informática sobre la mesa de noche, y cuando menos lo piensen alguno comprara una barra de granola -que resalte demasiado la palabra saludable- solo para guardar la envoltura en la guantera del impala.

Pero no va a hablar de eso, porque el único hijo que podría obligarlo a hacerlo está 100 kilómetros más lejos, y no en espacio geográficamente hablando. No va a obligarse ni obligará Dean, porque él no va a salir hasta que su padre se marche y no vuelva luego de tres días y tres vampiros degollados salvajemente.

Lo considera justo, porque ya le ha quitado más de lo que debería, y en este momento lo único que le queda es esa fe –aunque ya no tan ciega- hacia su padre. Así que sigue ojeando el expediente, deteniéndose en las fotos familiares y espera que Sam no rompa la que ha colado en su mochila.

Y aunque le cueste aceptarlo, serán años en los que esperará encontrar alguna llamada perdida en el celular, alguna clave que le diga que su hijo aún piensa en ellos, en él.

Y por su parte Dean se preguntará si Sam –allá, en un sitio que espera no sea tan soleado- habla de ellos, si menciona que su hermano mayor puede comerse cinco hamburguesas dobles sin tomar un sorbo de soda, si les cuenta a sus amigos que su padre sabe hacer magia con las manos y consigue desaparecer demonios de un solo golpe. Pero sobre todo, se pregunta si algún día cuando por casualidad –sí, ellos quieren llamarle así, por lo menos en este momento- se encuentren, él no desviará la mirada y podrá seguir considerándolos su sangre.


End file.
